The present invention relates to a battery module and a combination battery.
Recently, attention has been directed to a cell sheathed in a laminate film from a standpoint of reduced weight and the like, i.e., directed to a laminate-sheathed cell, as a secondary battery for a power source in an electric vehicle (EV) using electricity as its power source, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) combiningly using an engine and a motor as its power source, or the like.
The laminate-sheathed cell typically comprises a laminate film having flexibility, and an electric-power generating element encapsulated within the laminate film by heat-welding an outer periphery of the laminate film. The electric-power generating element is connected with one end of an electrode lead having its other end protruded outwardly of the laminate film (see JP-A-2001-345081).
In applying a secondary battery to a power source of an EV, HEV and the like, it is required to electrically connect a plurality of unit cells to each other and assemble them into the secondary battery, for a higher voltage and an increased capacity.